


sunshine

by goldhen



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, cheezus i almost forgot, im sorry, it feels a bit rushed im sorrY, jeonghan's also here but not really, pls forgive me, this is so cliche and dumb i know, unedited bc im tired 24/7, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldhen/pseuds/goldhen
Summary: please don't take my sunshine away.





	sunshine

( _you are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_ )

 

" ** _SEOKMIN!_** "

 

The screeching of the tires was deafening. The sight of the one he loved lifeless on the pavement was blinding. He felt numb all over. He didn't feel anything, except for one.

 

_Sorrow_.

 

( _you make me happy when skies are grey,_ )

 

It was raining again. Soonyoung forgot to bring his umbrella, _again_. He was alone but dry thanks to the shelter provided by the bus stop he was at. There were no buses arriving at that moment, or maybe even the next. To make things worse, his phone died hours ago. Soonyoung sighed, knowing that he would have to prepare to receive a mouthful from his mother when he gets back home. That was when fate decided to change things up for him.

 

"Soonyoung!" The said person lifted his head up and looked at the owner of the voice. It was Lee Seokmin, in all his scooter-riding glory. Soonyoung's eyes lit up at the sight of his best friend and his scooter.

 

"What are you waiting for? Hop on!" The other just gaped at him in confusion, which caused Seokmin to roll his eyes.

 

"I'm not letting you get soaked in the rain and get scolded by Auntie, dumbass, but if you won't get on this scooter by the time I count to ten, I'm taking back everything I said earlier." This time, Soonyoung acted a bit caught off guard, and quickly ran and sat behind Seokmin on the scooter. 

 

Much to his relief, the vehicle had a roof attached to it, so he wouldn't need to worry about his things getting wet. Seokmin offered Soonyoung a spare helmet, and he started the engine of the scooter.

 

The whole ride was quiet, other than the sound of Seokmin humming. The tune was familiar to Soonyoung, but he couldn't precisely put a finger on it. Before he knew it, they arrived in front of the elder's house, and they quickly exchanged goodbyes.

 

( _you'll never know, dear, how much i love you,_  )

 

Soonyoung realized he was in love.

 

He and Seokmin lay on the floor of the latter's bedroom, both staring at nothing in particular. They were supposed to play Mario Kart, but simultaneously decided against it due to laziness.

 

It was silent, until Seokmin started to sing a song.

 

" _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey,_ " His voice was pretty, Soonyoung had to admit. It seemed to fit his equally pretty face.

 

_Pretty._ Soonyoung never thought he would associate such a word to someone he saw platonically, more so his best friend since who-knows-when.

 

Everything about Seokmin, Soonyoung found pretty. His face, his smile, his voice, his personality, his flaws, you name it. That was all there was to it, but that was months ago. It changed gradually. He then started wanting to be around the younger boy more. He felt sad whenever he wasn't with him. He felt jealous when the other was with someone else. He wanted to make him happy. He felt terrible when the other was in a bad mood, too. That and other things Soonyoung hadn't felt before. New and exciting things. All these new things, he only felt because of Seokmin. All his thoughts became Seokmin. Seokmin became all his thoughts. _SeokminSeokminSeokminSeokmin-_

 

These new things, they also overwhelmed and scared Soonyoung. It was too much for the 16-year-old boy. He wished that all things remained the same. That all things had the same difficulty, just like in a game.

 

But, just like in a game, once you go farther, it becomes more challenging, more unpredictable. That's how life is, Soonyoung realized.

 

Just as Soonyoung was about to snap out of his thoughts, Seokmin rolls around and faces the other. He continues to sing.

 

" _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._ " Soonyoung willed himself to refrain from blushing. He studied Seokmin's face thoroughly. As he was busy staring at the other, he didn't notice that Seokmin had already fallen asleep. _Too bad, I was waiting for him to finish the song._

 

 

 

 

 

Breathe in, breathe out. He stepped on the chair and stared at the noose he made for the last time. Just as he was about to put it around his neck, he heard a voice.

 

"What are you doing?" It said.

 

Soonyoung didn't have the energy to answer back. He just wanted all this to end right at that moment. He wanted to forget. Forget about Seokmin.

 

_Seokmin. How was he doing? Was he alright? Was he happy where he was? Why did he leave?_ There seemed to be no end to Soonyoung's questions.

 

"Hey, did you not hear me? Don't fucking tell me you're deaf." With a sigh, Soonyoung looked at the man who was suddenly beside him. Or woman? He couldn't tell, and he didn't really care at that point.

 

"So, someone you love died, huh? That's sad." To that, Soonyoung immediately reacted.

 

"What do you know?" He asked, his tone filled with venom. He was just tired of everything.

 

"Everything I need to know, Kwon Soonyoung." The man grinned lopsidedly.

 

Soonyoung stepped down from the chair and sat on the couch, to which the other followed.

 

"Let's just get straight to the point, shall we?" The man cleared his throat before he spoke again.

 

"I'll bring your lover boy back to life," Soonyoung's eyes widen. Was he hearing correctly?

 

"Yes, you are," _Wait_ , can this person read minds?

 

"But, of course, I'll be having something in exchange. So, Mister Kwon," he reached out his hand in front of the distressed man. "Is it a deal?"

 

Soonyoung stared straight into the other's eyes and saw nothing. Oh, how he felt the same.

 

He shook the unnamed man's hand.

 

"Alright, then. That was easier than I expected. You humans really are gullible."

 

"' _Humans_ '? Then what are you?" Soonyoung asked.

 

The man looked dumbfounded but that expression faded in an instant and switched into one full of amusement.

 

"I'm not really sure, either. Although, a lot of people say I'm an angel." Before he could leave, Soonyoung stops him.

 

"Wait! You never told me what you want in exchange for Seokmin."

 

He never knew that the mysterious man's smile could grow any wider.

 

"You'll find out soon enough." He answered with a wink and went out of Soonyoung's apartment. 

 

He's back to being alone again, but the excruciating sorrow was gone. Nothing mattered anymore. Seokmin was coming back. That night, for the first time in months, he slept with a smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

 

" _ **SOONYOUNG!**_ "

 

( _please don't take my sunshine away._ )


End file.
